


His girdle

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Corset, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason had been the one to bring it up but now Kon's hooked on the thoughtKinktober 2019Day 6 Corset





	His girdle

Kon had taken this seriously from the start but it had been Jason who had brought up the topic. It had been a night that Kon had been sandwiched between them. Jason behind him, his hands trailing over Kon. His fingers touching, caressing as his thrusts were kept deep and slow. He had leaned and whispered a suggestion into Kon’s ear and that had been enough to make him tremble.

The thought and image had gotten stuck in his head after that. He had cum so hard that Tim had been amused. He had wiped Kon’s release away, licked the remains and then shared it with Jason in a deep kiss. All while Kon had trembled and thought over and over of what Jason had whispered.

It had sounded like a whim. Like Jason had just whispered something like that to tease him and drive Kon insane, that was how it had seemed but then Kon had been unable to drive the thought from his head and he had tried everything that he could have to get away from it.

But at home in the penthouse he was drawn to such images. When browsing on his phone he found himself looking for certain sites.

The end of it had come when he had gone undercover and ended up in a huge mall and lingered before a glass case. The stockings, the corsets. The lace and the sparkling things. Kon had swallowed as he looked at them and felt a clench deep inside of his stomach.

He had felt heat spread through him because as he looked at those items all he thought about was using them for himself. he wanted to buy them for himself. he wanted to try them on and lay on the bed he shared with Tim and Jason.

He wanted them to touch him when he was dressed in clothes like that. He wanted them to help him get dressed in them and he wanted them to mess him up in them. He wanted Tim to fuck him as he toyed with the corset. He wanted Jason to run his fingers over the material. Press and tease. He wanted them to mess him up and then he wanted them to take it off. Or tear it off. The thought of their aroused blue eyes on him as they tore such clothes off.

Kon had to walk away from the display before he was labelled a pervert for being aroused in public. He was honestly a case. Just a whispered suggestion and he was so horny. He was so hot for this and he could not escape the thought. It was so sad.

But he was a Luthor at heart. No sense pining over the thoughts. So Kon had glanced at the display window before he fished out his phone. He could at lease see for himself if it was a sight worth sharing before he talked to his two lovers.

A custom made one he could order and try it on alone before he let Jason see. Surprise Jason with it. Kon fought back a shudder at the thought of surprising Jason and Tim. The thought of how they would look at him made his fingers tremble.

X

“Well isn’t this nice.” Tim murmured as he leaned against the door. When Kon had invited them over he had felt relieved. Things had been so busy they had barely gotten to speak. Hardly been able to see each other but an invitation from Kon. It had come at the right time because he and Jason had been able to come over.

He had expected Kon to be waiting but he had not expected this from Kon. He let his smile grow before he slid his gaze to Jason. He had the feeling that what they were seeing right now had to be all Jason’s fault. He was not opposed to this, it was actually sort of seductive. It actually suited Kon more than he had thought it would. Kon looked erotic.

His skin was flushed as he lay back on the huge bed. The dark blue corset that he wore. It looked perfect on his skin. It was suited to his body type. The way it hugged him, cupped his chest. Tim had seen that sort of corset before but he had never known that they could look that good on a man with Kon’s shape and size. He was into it though, the longer he looked the more he was into this.

“This looks really good.” Jason stepped ahead before he paused. “And you’re just waiting for us Kon? How good for you.” Jason’s tone showed his thoughts. He shrugged out of his motorcycle jacket and let it drop to the floor before he thumped open his shirt. “That looks really good on you baby. Those panties are a nice touch, as strained and wet as you have them.”

“Don’t tease.” Tim let his own jacket slide off before he hung it on the back of the door. He hung Jason’s too before he locked the door. “Kon’s been very good. He prepared this for us.” He was hard in his pants from looking at Kon. He wanted to touch and he wanted to lean over Kon and fuck him while Jason held him.

Things had been so busy and tiring lately so to have this as a treat. It was making Tim feel revitalized. Kon was so sexy usually but the way he was now. Stretched out on their bed and dressed up to seduce. And the best thing about it was that it was going to take two of them to tired Kon out. It was absolutely perfect in his opinion. They were going to enjoy this.

“You want me to start with your panties?” Jason said softly as he knelt on the bed. He had not bothered to take his boots off. Kon shuddered when Jason touched his ankle with his gloves. “I want to suck your pretty cock through the panties and then play with your very pretty corset. Will you let me Kon? Will you let us eat you up?” Kon shuddered, his panties got even damper at the tip before he nodded. Tim had to palm the front of his pants to keep himself in control before he joined Jason.

X

“I didn’t know I was into this.” Jason heard Tim breathe. He snickered as he held Kon in his lap. Tim was on top of Kon playing with his nipples with both hands and alternating between kissing Kon and kissing his neck. “It’s fucking hot Jason. The way it looks on him. I can’t look away. I want him to get it messy.”

“You already made him cum in his panties.” Jason pointed out as Kon shuddered and arched at a pinch to his nipples. “You made him spoil those pretty panties when I was just beginning to toy with him.” They had made Kon kneel on the bed as they attacked two different points. Tim had sucked Kon’s cock through the panties and Jason had teased Kon’s ass with his tongue. Both of them were to blame but it was far better to do it like this. Far more fun.

“Your tongue and finger was what made him cum. I was just teasing him.” Jason grinned when Tim shot him a look. “But this feels so soft.” He watched Tim’s fingers trace over the front of the corset. “It laces up and it feels so nice. He looks so good Jason. From the front and the back. Pretty as a picture.”

“Perfect for messing up.” Jason knew he was to blame for this. He had been the one to talk about dressing Kon up and messing him up. maybe it was one the last few times they had been together that he had tilted Kon this way. He had been joking sort of.

The panties that Kon had been wearing lately had been driving him crazy. Not just him, Tim too. That time that they had fucked Kon through the panties. Jason had pulled out and spilled himself on the panties and from that his thoughts had just grown and grown.

“You have to fuck him soon. It’s what he is waiting for.” And Jason could see peeks of Tim’s cock when Tim shifted. He was so hard he was straining. Kept rubbing against Kon as he played. Tim supported it but he wanted to feel Kon’s heat. He wanted to fuck him from behind. Admire the lines of Kon’s body. He wanted to fuck Kon until his legs gave out and then he wanted to turn this blue masterpiece white.

Kon had stirred up something dangerous in them both. Jason fought a shudder before he cupped Kon’s face. Turned it away from Tim and towards himself. he closed him eyes before he kissed Kon. Hard, sweet and full of what he wanted to do.

When he pulled back Tim had Kon’s legs spread and his hands on his hips. Jason reached for Tim’s nape brought him in for a kiss before Tim sank into Kon’s body. Kon’s tremble and his moan only fuelled their desire.

X

“Look at me.” Jason said softly as Kon’s body rocked from the thrusts. “Keep your eyes on me Kon. Keep looking at me as Tim fucks you. Don’t look away. Feel it with your body and look at me.” As if Kon could do anything else but look at him. Kon trembled as Tim strokes over his best spots.

Tim knew how to fuck him. Controlled and calculated. He changed his rhythm to what Kon did. Kon’s reactions determined how Tim would fuck him. Kon was covered in sweat and panting as Tim fucked him. It was good, it was deep and it kept driving him out of his mind. Jason was there right before him and Tim was inside of him.

Tim’s hands were on the bottom of the corset. His fingers kept trying to slip under to trace Kon’s warm skin. Tim’s cock pounded him in a rhythm. He went fast and deep until Kon trembled and cried out for Tim and Jason. Then he went slow and shallow until Kon’s cock dripped onto the bedding. It was bliss. He was in ecstasy. He loved it and when he looked into Jason’s hot eyes he adored it even more.

This was the pleasure that these two gave him. His two lovers that he could not be without anymore. They gave him such pleasure over and over. They fucked him until he trembled. They made him cum, they made him beg and then they did it all over again.

Hoarse pants escaped his mouth as Tim’s entire rhythm changed. Slow deep thrusts with Tim barely pulling out before he pushed back in. Mercilessly stroking over Kon. He raised a hand to cup Jason’s face before he brought him down to him. Kon came like that, spurting onto the sheets, kissing Jason deeply as his body clenched around Tim.

“Couldn’t pull out in time.” He heard Tim whisper hoarsely. “Fuck I wanted to cum on that bow.” Kon whimpered as he felt Tim slowly pull out of him. “Damn it.”

“He’s that good.” Jason laughed softly as he leaned back up. “Come here.” Kon heard them kiss before Jason jostled him for a bit. “Hold him. I’ll cover that pretty ribbon for the both of us. He’s a pretty picture our Kon.”

“Hell I want to take a picture.” Tim let Kon rest against him. His hands smoothed Kon’s sweaty hair as he smiled down at him. “You feel me?” He asked softly, Kon swallowed and nodded. He could feel Tim’s cum. “And Jason?” He was pressing against him, heat and girth. “You feel Jason and me?”

“Tim.” Kon whimpered before Jason thrust deep inside him in one go. Kon’s cock jerked refilling with blood as Jason began to fuck him. Deep hard thrusts that made his knees shake. He could not rest of Tim’s lap anymore. He had to lean up. Jason wrapped his arms around Kon, tilted him so he was crushed against Jason’s front as he continued to drive Kon insane with the hot pleasure. “Jason.”

X

“I want to do this again.” Tim laughed as he smoothed Kon’s hair back. “That looked so good on him. I think I could have cum from just touching it. He looks so good in things like that.”

“Stocking next time. A different cut of a corset.” Jason breathed as he stroked Kon’s stomach. “That was hotter than I thought. Much hotter.” He laughed before he crooked his finger. Tim leaned over the sleeping Kon to kiss Jason. His body was tired but his heart and head was full of love for the two men he was in love with. As it should be.


End file.
